


Somewhere a Little More Comfortable

by littlelionlady



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: But not for sexy reasons, Fluff, Injury Recovery, It's just good painkillers guys, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multi, Post-Episode: s02e36-41 Second Citadel - The Battle at World's End, Rilla is taking her clothes off, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), The Mortifying Ordeal of Being Known, sometimes it's about the.....................tension, substance use, the keep is the real MVP, there was only one shirt?, this was going to be porn but then i remembered how season 2 ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelionlady/pseuds/littlelionlady
Summary: The battle at the end of the world is over, and whilst it's lovely to fall in love in the middle of the Swamp of Titan's Bloom, Rilla really does want to just sit down and clean up.Preferably a little high.And without a shirt.
Relationships: Lord Arum/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast), Lord Arum/Sir Damien (Penumbra Podcast), Lord Arum/Sir Damien/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast), Sir Damien/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	Somewhere a Little More Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkest_Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkest_Sun/gifts).



> this was not the first thing i was expecting to write for this fandom. mostly because i listened to all of the junoverse first and went YEAH THIS IS THE SHIT. and then someone ([Darkest_Sun](https://https://https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkest_Sun//)) said, "oi, listen to the second citadel" and i haven't even finished it yet but here we are. 
> 
> have some fluff. that could have been porn. don't spoil it for me. 
> 
> i'm in love with noah simes, and every time he says the word honeysuckle. if i could tattoo that sound onto my body, i would die happy.
> 
> update 27/09/20:  
> just fixed some spelling errors and punctuation - added the bit about wiping down the sweat and dirty because i hate napping when i'm filthy. it's not restful.

Rilla makes it a few steps before Damien lets out a fretful sigh and Arum picks her up bridal style. It sets off something in her chest; those arms cradling her like she weighs nothing. It brings to mind an image of the future Damien once promised her, now with the added extra of the lizard she did not expect to love. She smiles at Damien over his shoulder and he smiles tentatively back. She looks up at Arum, and he is smiling at her too, something warm alight in his eyes, and her stomach flutters again. 

“Which way Arum?” she asks. 

He puts her down next to Damien. He steps back slightly, brushing his claws lightly across the arm she has slung around Damien’s neck, and down his back. Rilla feels the shiver up Damien’s spine as it spills across into her skin. 

He blushes more. 

So does she. 

“This way,” he rumbles, leading them on a little further to a small cave. The pair hobble after him, and it shows how much Arum is feeling that he does not comment or rush them, simply waits for his new loves to follow.

The inside flushes with bioluminescent moss and glow worms. Damien and Rilla stand at the mouth in awe, leaning heavily on one another. It smells clean and earthy, and Rilla wants nothing more than to sink into the soft carpet of moss and curl around her two men. 

She also really needs to get clean. 

Damien helps her settle down carefully on the ground. He winces and breathes heavily through his nose. She brushes her hand across his cheek and the look he gives her is full of unrestrained fondness. 

“There might be something around the swamp that could help,” Arum says, fidgeting slightly, “I will need to ask the Keep to get it.” 

He steps out of the shallow cave briefly and Damien clears his throat, “I love you Rilla,” he says, so clearly, so singularly packed full of emotion that, even at his most verbose, Damien does not have words for. 

“Thank you,” she whispers, leaning against him carefully, “For trying. For loving me enough to try.” 

He nuzzles the top of her head and breathes in. 

“Keep,” they hear Arum call, “Can you please bring me some of that pain medicine you gave when I arrived back?”

In the distance, Rilla can hear her friend sing. Damien breathes in a shocked little sound and then laughs; a light thing that flickers against her skin and raises gooseflesh in its wake. 

“It sings?” he askes. 

Rilla just nods her head, a smile creasing her face as she absorbs his happiness and contentment. It’s so different from how he was only a short half-hour ago, and she wants to pull him close and remind him that he needs to always breathe first. 

Arum stomps back into the cave holding more than he had asked for and in the distance, she can still hear the Keep singing, almost as if in a laugh. Arum looks less than impressed. Rilla ca barely stifle her own smile. 

“Keep told me you would know what to do with all this,” he says, laying out the contents of Rilla’s bag next to her. 

All her medical supplies; bandages and gauze, pain medicine and a special powder that wards off infection. Some string and some small scissors she uses. Amongst all of this is a stick, almost flat and solid. Not something Rilla usually carries, but something Keep must have found for her; a splint. 

She smiles up at Arum and cannot stop her eyes from welling up, just a little. 

“It’s all mine,” she says, “Keep must have found it and collected it all for me!’

Damien lets out another noise of amazement whilst Arum’s eyes widen slightly. 

“Good job Keep,” he mutters to himself before turning back to Rilla, “Tell me what to do.” 

She instructs him on how to administer the medicine to both herself and Damien, before instructing him on how to wrap their injuries. Arum is dextrous, and the extra pair of arms means that Rilla does not have to worry about holding her own leg up. She tries not to wince when Arum moves her around, but it’s almost impossible. She has potentially sustained more damage just by being forced to use it. 

She makes a mental note to ask Damien to pass that on to the Queen. Caroline might have improved, but Rilla believes she still needs a swift kick to the shin. 

“We need to make a sling for Damien,” she says, mostly to herself. 

Wildly, she casts her eyes around the cave but comes up short. The two men look between each other and then back at Rilla. She looks down at herself. 

“Shirt,” she mumbles, reaching down to the hem and lifting it over her head like it’s nothing before handing it off to Arum, “If you rip one of the seams open, you should have enough to stabilise Damien’s arm to his torso. At least for the time being.” 

Damien makes a noise like he’s been stood on and looks away, "Saint Damien, lend me your tranquillity," he stammers to himself, heat colouring his cheeks. 

Arum’s eyes widen further, and he takes the cloth in shaking hands before turning his full and undivided attention back to Damien. Their eyes meet when Arum has tied off the last little knot, and they both swallow. 

“Do you want my cloak?” Arum asks, however his eyes are still trained on Damien. 

Rilla feels nice and floaty, if not a little sticky, and the air in the cave is warm, the breeze brushing gentle across her arms and chest. She shakes her head and lays back against the moss. 

“Are you sure Rilla dear?” Damien asks, and she can see he has finally looked over at her. 

She shakes her head again, and gestures vaguely in their direction, “Take yours off too,” she instructs. 

Both Arum and Damien look at her in awe and at each other with bashfulness. She smiles at them. 

"We need to clean up," she hums, "Is there any chance of a cloth Arum?" 

He nods and swallows thickly, before scampering out of the cave. Rilla lets her eyes fall shut and begins to hum to herself. She is unsure of what Damien is doing at this time, however, she can feel the shift ever so slightly in their bed of moss, and thinks perhaps he is fidgeting. He clears his throat and Rilla's eyes open slowly. 

"Yes?" she asks, raising an eyebrow and noticing how the colour of his cheeks darkens further. 

"Is this not indecent?" he asks. His voice sounds hoarse, and he struggles to keep his eyes on her. 

She shrugs, "I do not mind," she whispers back, "If you do not mind." 

It is in this moment Arum returns with a handful of damp rags. Rilla sits up and Arum throws one to her. She briskly wipes her face and her arms, feeling the way the moisture dries on her skin in the gentle breeze. The feeling is almost cosy, and the soft buzz under her skin is making her eyes drop further. She throws the cloth to the side when she is done and lays back down on the ground. 

“There is something comforting,” she says to them, through heavy-lidded eyes, “About the contact of the skin of a loved one against yours. It sets something off in your brain that tells you that you are safe and that you are loved.” 

She holds out her arms to them in an invitation, “Come lay with me. That’s all.” 

Damien and Arum exchanged a loaded look again before Arum shrugs and pulls the cape from his shoulders, untying his tunic and reaching for Damien. 

He halts himself a few centimetres from the knight, “Would you like some help honeysuckle?” he asks. 

Damien can only swallow and nod. 

Arum helps him undress, slowly and with cautiousness that neither Damien nor Rilla has ever seen before. He takes one of the rags and rubs it carefully across Damien's face and chest, down his arms and over his shoulders and back. Damien stiffens momentarily and then closes his eyes and sighs, the tension leaving his muscles. It causes something lumpy and thick to stick in Rilla's throat and she has to look away. Arum lays Damien down gently. He bundles up his cloak and tunic with Damien’s and props it under Rilla’s leg. She makes a small noise of discontent before settling down again.

He lays against her other side and wraps two of his arms around them both, the others propping his head up so he can watch over them both. 

“The feelings I have,” he rumbles to them, as their eyes slip closed, “are unnameable and innumerable. But they are there, and therefore, my precious blooms, you will live within me always.” 

  
  
  
  


_I love you as the plant that doesn’t bloom but carries,_

_the light of those flowers, hidden, within itself,_

_and thanks to your love the tight aroma that arose_

_from the earth lives dimly in my body._

_\- Pablo Neruda_

**Author's Note:**

> i would love to scream to someone about Rilla's monster/human monologue after she listened to the end of the world. please come chat.  
> find me on Tumblr at [thelittlelionlady](https://thelittlelionlady.tumblr.com/)


End file.
